Hémorragie Interne
by May-Cat
Summary: 19 ans, c'est encore jeune pour se perdre. Heureusement pour Sasuke, il lui reste encore une vie pour retrouver sa voie et tout recommencer à Konoha. Goutte par goutte. Parce que c'est plus qu'une hémorragie, c'est un cœur qui saigne. *UR/YAOI/Angst*
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** May-Cat

**Rating :** T ( à quelques choses près !)

**Genre :** Shônen-ai / Romance / UR / Angst / Drama

**Couple :** Ah Ah...x3

**Disclamers :** Sincèrement, vous penser vraiment que si les personnages m'appartenaient, _'Naruto'_ aurait pu devenir célèbre ? =____= ''

**Note :** Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je tape ce que je suis en train de taper mais je suis en train de la faire !! Et oui je poste ma première fanfiction sur !

C'est ma grande première ! Cela dit, je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée, parce que j'avoue que ma fic n'est pas géniale-géniale, cela dit si vous êtes curieux et surtout si ça vous dit de me faire par des choses qui ne collent pas dans ma fic (parce que je pense qu'il va y en avoir !) je vous en prie, c'est par ici ! =D Et oui, je ne suis qu'une newbie, pardon. U.U

Bon, aujourd'hui, je poste le prologue, et je mettrais le premier chapitre si ça intéresse au moins quelqu'un... Ou alors dans quelques jours.

Bon maintenant, plus concernant la fic en elle même, je pense qu'elle fera une dizaine de chapitres, peut-être un peu moins, peut-être un peu plus. Bon, j'admets aussi que le prologue ne donne pas trop trop envie, mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous donnera la curiosité de lire la suite ! =D

J'ai fini avec mon blabla, place au prologue et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Hémorragie Interne**

**

* * *

  
**

Prologue

Elle marchait depuis environ une demi-heure le regard au sol, cherchant presque désespérément cette plante médicinale, qui d'après Tsunade serait bénéfique pour ses recherches. Elle commençait à avoir mal au cou, et en plus il faisait froid. Elle claquait frénétiquement des dents pendant que ses petits talons claquaient le sol à un rythme toute fois plus lent, bien que soutenu.

Elle était grincheuse, et n'hésiterait pas à faire part à Tsunade sont mécontentement de faire cette mission de débutant.

Plus jeune, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto se plaignait de leurs missions rang D, maintenant, elle en avait une petite idée...

Elle continua d'avancer, les mains dans les poches, l'air bougon en ruminant de sombres pensées, et de ce fait elle n'entendit pas tout de suite la faible plainte venant de sa droite ; mais une fois que ce fut fait, alertée, elle se rua sur la source du bruit.

Et si elle avait su.

Effarée par sa trouvaille, elle écarquilla les yeux au maximum pendant qu'un cri mourrait dans sa gorge...

* * *

Alors ? Un petit avis ? Une minuscule review ?

Bon, c'est tout court, je sais, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est pas grand chose ; ça permet toujours d'avoir un autre regard sur ce que l'on fait et ça aide !

En tout cas, si vous êtes arrivé ici, merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ! Et au prochain chapitre, si ça vous dit toujours ! =D


	2. Première Goutte

**Auteur :** May-Cat

**Bêta-lectrice ****:** Maki-NekO-sama

**Rating : T **( à quelques choses près !)

**Genre :** Shônen-ai / Romance / UR / Angst / Drama

**Couple :** Ah Ah...x3

**Disclamers :** Sincèrement, vous penser vraiment que si les personnages m'appartenaient, _'Naruto'_ aurait pu devenir célèbre ? =____='' Et heureusement pour nous, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note : **Et me revoilà pour mon premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il plaira et que vous me donnerez votre avis ! Comme, le prologue était assez court, voilà de quoi lire ! =D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Hémorragie Interne **

**

* * *

  
**

_~Première Goutte~_

_

* * *

  
_

_"Le bonheur et la souffrance sont des états d'esprit, leurs causes principales ne peuvent donc pas être trouvées en dehors de l'esprit. La source réelle du bonheur c'est la paix intérieure..."_

_

* * *

  
_

Il était à bout de souffle. Il avait couru si longtemps que ses jambes n'en pouvaient plus, comme si elles allaient craquer et se briser d'un moment à l'autre, l'empêcher de se mouvoir, le faire tomber et peut-être même, ou plutôt sûrement se briser sur le dur sol de la forêt qu'il était en train de parcourir.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi froid, pourtant au fil des années il pensait qu'il s'était habitué à la froideur de la solitude, toujours seul.

Il supportait juste. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire, à part s'asseoir dans un coin de cette forêt et attendre la mort. Mais il ne le fit pas, il savait qu'elle ne viendrait pas assez vite. Mais aussi qu'il était trop faible et lâche pour s'ôter la vie instantanément.

Le paysage filait, et bien qu'il eut mal à divers endroits de son corps, il continuait de progresser à grande vitesse dans cette étendue d'arbres touffus et ce cadre inhospitalier. Ce n'était vraiment pas un endroit agréable. Tant pis, de toute façon il n'en n'avait plus rien à faire.

Il continuait. Simplement, il devait s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cet endroit, bien qu'il su qu'il n'y avait aucun poursuivants à ses trousses, c'était vital.

Une douleur. Bien plus profonde, bien plus intense que celle qu'il ressentait dans les jambes, bien plus cruelle que celle de ses poumons qui marchaient à plein régime tout cela dût à sa course, qui le faisait souffrir le martyr, ni même ses membres griffés, écorchés par la végétation qui l'entourait.

Non, c'était plus. Et il s'arrêta sous le choc, et il eut comme un spasme dans tout le corps, très fort, et même si brutal qui le fit s'agenouiller au sol. Les deux genoux à terre, les yeux dans le vide, ses membres tremblaient, son nez saignait.

Ça commençait toujours comme ça : une puissante hémorragie nasale puis vomissement, de sang bien entendu. Il s'écroula au sol en se vidant de son sang.

Étendu sur le sol terreux de la forêt, il n'entendit pas le bruit derrière lui. Face contre terre, il attendait la mort, seul, il avait si froid...

* * *

Il était mort, enfin. Il n'avait aucun regrets, la mort était sa délivrance; il n'avait plus rien : plus de but, plus de chez lui, plus d'amis, plus de vie c'est mort qu'il serait le mieux. Ça il le pensait très fort, il avait tout abandonné pour sa vengeance, maintenant qu'elle était accomplie, il n'avait plus rien du tout, vide.

Il repensait sans cesse à cet instant, celui où il s'était rendu compte que c'était fini. Il revoyait ses mains qui d'habitude étaient d'une blancheur immaculée, souillées par du sang carmin, le sien et celui de son aîné, ses vêtements déchirés par endroits et tachés à d'autres dans un ensemble confus et désordonné. Il se rappelait de ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche légèrement ouverte devant le sourire de l'homme agonisant à ses pieds.

Itachi Uchiwa mourrait, et il l'avait tué. Cet homme qui dans le temps il avait aimé et admiré, son grand frère.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, sa peine coulaient sans fin, n'y avait-il pas de fin heureuse possible pour les Uchiwa ? Sasuke connaissait la réponse et il en pleurait encore plus fort. Les sanglots douloureux et puissants le firent tomber à genoux, à côté du désormais mort toujours souriant, comme si il allait vers un avenir meilleur, serein, heureux et confiant. Il se prit le visage entre ses mains tachées par le sang, tachées par la mort, par la bataille. Il ne voulait plus voir la vérité, il ne voulait plus voir son défunt frère, il ne voulait plus voir la vie où quelle soit non, juste le noir.

Il arrêta ses larmes au bout de longues minutes, se leva et partit lentement encore sous le choc d'un pas boitant, il avait été bien amoché pendant son combat et serrait les dents pour ne pas gémir trop fort de douleur. Il ne regarda pas une seconde en arrière, il n'eut plus une pensée pour le cadavre derrière lui, il partit simplement.

Il réalisa enfin une bonne fois pour toute et s'arrêta un instant, les yeux dans le vide, les membres tremblants de froid, de peur, de colère. Une multitude de sentiments le possédait en un instant et il en resta paralysé, trop de pensées défilaient dans son esprit, trop de doutes, trop de douleurs ; il fut alors pris d'une folie, un instinct trop fort, trop puissant pour le pauvre reste de volonté qui l'animait encore et il se mit à courir, très vite...

* * *

_"Les vengeances tardives n'ont pas la saveur qu'on leur imagine, parce qu'elles ont moisi..."_

**[Christiane Baroche]**

**

* * *

  
**

Il ouvrit un œil qu'il referma bien vite, l'endroit où il était bien trop éclairé. Il retenta et du retenir un gémissement de douleur en serrant ses lèvres sèches, du au manque d'hydratation, la lumière était vraiment trop vive, mais il ouvrit tout de même un deuxième œil.

La pièce où il se tenait allongé, sur un lit, remarqua-t-il, était simple. Un lit, une armoire, un meuble de chevet, un bureau plein de papiers qui semblaient tous méticuleusement bien triés, rangés et ordonnés, et tout le reste d'objet qui pourrait faire suggérer que l'on se trouvait dans une chambre.

Cependant quelque chose de particulier attira son attention : un cadre, ou plutôt la photo que celui-ci contenait. Si il la remarqua, c'était parce qu'il la connaissait, car elle se fondait merveilleusement bien avec le décor. Il la contempla en oubliant tout : ses douleurs physiques, qui étaient présentes avec encore beaucoup de force, même si il semblerait qu'il eut été soigné ; il oublia aussi ses douleurs morales : il ne se sentait plus seul, juste mélancolique aux vues de cette image qui respirait le bonheur, la gaîté, l'espoir et l'innocence.

Et puis, il n'en put plus et referma les yeux, en essayant de se convaincre que la lumière, trop éblouissante avait rendu ses yeux larmoyant et l'avait forcé à les fermer. Puis il partit dans un sommeil profond sur ces pensées.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva face à deux belles émeraudes douces et inquiètes. Il papillonna un peu des yeux et les perles vertes se firent plus strictes, plus dures et elles le sondaient, comme pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, d'un regard.

"Tu te réveilles enfin."

Mais il ne lui répondit pas. Fixant seulement la jeune femme, car c'en était une, de ses yeux d'encres. Elle comprit alors qu' il ne lui répondrait pas ; alors elle essaya d'aller à l'essentiel, bien que son esprit était légèrement embrouillé d'avoir revu, dans une situation aussi critique, un ancien ami, même si elle n'était pas sûre que le mot "ami" convenait pour lui.

"Pourquoi étais-tu si près du village ? Pourquoi étais-tu en train de te vider de ton sang ? Même en t'examinant je n'ai pas pu en connaître la cause, et donc pas te soigner définitivement... Sasuke .

- Pourquoi m'as tu emmené ici ?", questionna le jeune homme.

- "Pour te soigner, c'est évident", répliqua-t-elle, moins sûre d'elle qu'au début de la conversation.

- "Je ne t'ai jamais demandé un telle chose", répondit-il froidement, visiblement irrité par les questions et réponses de la jeune femme.

- "Je sais, mais ça aurait été impossible pour moi de faire comme si je ne t'avais pas vu, je suis médecin et mon rôle est de soigner les blessés", elle fit une pause et reprit, "Mais, tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas...", répondit-il en baissant progressivement la tête sous le regard plein de questions de la jeune femme.

Mais elle n'ajouta rien, ce qui étonna beaucoup Sasuke. Elle vérifia juste que tout allait bien et elle partit, rapidement et en silence. Il put tout de même entrapercevoir ses pupilles qui s'assombrissaient. La nouvelle présence du brun la perturbait, pourtant il n'y avait que ses yeux pour trahir toutes ses émotions ; tout le reste de sa personne était impassible.

Dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, dans une position fœtal, un air perdu sur le visage. Tout cela n'était que réalité, et c'était ça qui était déconcertant : il était Sasuke Uchiwa, et il ne savait plus où il en était, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire...

Depuis qu'il avait tué son frère, il était perdu : avant, il avait une vengeance à laquelle s'accrocher, son but ; mais depuis qu'Itachi n'était plus, il se sentait vide, vide de sens. Pourquoi vivait-il, il n'avait plus rien, plus rien du tout. Pourquoi Sakura l'avait-elle ramené à Konoha, ce pays qu'il avait délibérément trahit, qu'il avait quitté, abandonné...

Il en avait assez de réfléchir, de penser, il voulait juste oublier, juste un instant qu'il était Sasuke Uchiwa et qu'il n'avait plus rien, qu'il n'était rien...

* * *

Lors de son second réveil il s'éveilla seul et presque sans aucune douleurs. Presque, car son mal de crâne persistait encore et toujours.

Il décida cette fois de se lever. Il s'exécuta et constata qu'il y avait des vêtements propres sur le bureau, à présent débarrassé de toute la paperasse qui l'encombrait. Il s'en vêtit et partit explorer cet endroit qui lui était inconnu.

Quand il ouvrit la seule porte de la chambre il déboula sur une pièce qui semblait être le salon, les deux canapés, le fauteuil et la table basse l'ayant mis sur la voie.

Sur un des canapés cités plus haut, une personne lisait un rouleau, illisible de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il ne put donc pas voir de quoi il s'agissait. L'individu qui se trouvait sur le fauteuil fit voler ses cheveux roses autour de son visage quand celui-ci se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

"Oh, c'est toi Sasuke", elle laissa un blanc pour poursuivre, "Viens t'asseoir. Tu veux quelque chose à boire, à manger ?", le questionna t-elle

Il lui répondit négativement en s'exécutant en s'assaillant sur un des grands canapés, drapés de tissus vert pastel, qu'il trouva plutôt confortable bien qu'il ne le fit pas ressentir. Elle poursuivit donc :

- "Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question Sakura", lui affirma calmement le déserteur.

- "Tu penses que je vais me satisfaire de cette réponse ?", s'énerva la médecin-ninja, "Cela va faire trois ans que l'on n'entend plus parler de toi, nous te croyons tous mort ! Même Naruto n'y croyait plus ! Et là tu oses me dire que tu ne sais pas, toi Sasuke Uchiwa, l'homme toujours supérieur aux autres !"

Elle s'était levée d'indignation pendant qu'elle parlait. Elle avait le visage rouge prononcé de fureur, ses poings étaient plus que serrés, comme si elle s'empêchait de frapper à mort Sasuke, et dieu seul sait que dans cet état d'énervement elle en était capable. Ses lèvres pincées blanchissaient sous la pression et l'on percevait sans difficultés ses muscles raides et tendus, même sous ses vêtements bordeaux on devinait la rigidité de son corps, comme entravé par un mental, qui semblait pouvoir se briser à chaque instant.

On aurait dit un fauve qui se préparait à attaquer sa proie, mais le brun restait de marbre, dans sa même pose nonchalante, nullement anxieux quant à son sort, il gardait encore des séquelles de ses blessures et même si elle l'attaquait, il était sure que son corps ne pourrait pas être convenablement utilisé. Il n'y avait de toute façon pas d'échappatoire, il resta donc de marbre.

"Tu aimerais que je reste n'est-ce pas ? Et bien donne moi une raison de rester, de vivre", lui déclara t-il, énigmatique.

- "Une raison ? Et bien, en souvenir de l'équipe sept tu as le devoir de rester à Konoha !", affirma Sakura, qui avait relâché les muscles de son corps et s'était calmée devant la placidité de son ex-coéquipier.

- "Ce n'est pas un argument très convainquant", répliqua le brun, toujours sur le même ton.

- "Je sais, mais j'espérais que ça suffirait", avoua la jeune ninja en baissant légèrement les yeux vers son parquet clair et parfaitement ciré.

- "Qui est au courant que je suis ici ?

- Le Hokage, maître Kakashi et moi-même", répondit Sakura. Comme le Uchiwa ne lui fit aucune remarque sur sa précédente réponse elle enchaîna : "Et ils sont tous d'accord pour te réintégrer au village.

- Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas revenir, faire comme si de rien n'était et reprendre les missions.

- Après ton procès et ton temps de réhabilitation, tu pourras", lui affirma la jeune femme aux cheveux roses dans un léger sourire.

- "Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais accepter de me faire juger ?", répliqua l'ancien élève d'Orochimaru en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- "Et bien, on a retrouvé le corps d'Itachi Uchiwa, mort. C'est toi qui l'as tué, c'était ton but n'est-ce pas ?", elle fit une pause pendant laquelle Sasuke hocha affirmativement la tête pour donner raison aux dires de Sakura, elle reprit donc, "Tu penses ne plus rien avoir, hein ? Détrompes-toi, il y a encore des gens qui croient en toi et de ton côté tu pourrais simplement croire en Konoha et en ces personnes !"

- "Croire en Konoha ? Et en quel honneur ?", rétorqua Sasuke sur un ton mauvais.

- "Pour ton propre honneur. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils pensent tous que tu es un raté !"

L'ancien déserteur poussa un soupir dédaigneux, sans lui répondre. Qu'est-ce que cette affirmation pouvait bien lui faire ? L'avis des autres ne lui importait plus, et ça depuis un certain temps et celle-ci devait le savoir, et mieux que quiconque.

Puis tout d'un coup ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Un blanc. Une douleur qui le fit grimacer sans retenue. Pris du besoin de faire stopper ce mal qui semblait le faire s'embraser de l'intérieur, il prit sa tête à deux mains, l'épicentre de la douleur qui se diffusait en lui ; en ayant l'air de souffrir le martyre, ce qui était effectivement le cas : sa petite migraine s'était empirée et la douleur lui vrillait le crâne. Sakura réagit rapidement et partit chercher un médicament pour calmer la douleur, et essaya de le faire boire mais il repoussa le remède pour parler.

Il avait si mal, la douleur l'obligeait à réfléchir à toute vitesse. C'était un fait établit, il n'avait plus grand chose dans la vie et tout ce qui voyait pouvant retenir sa considération se trouvait ici, à Konoha. Et c'est avec bien de l'amertume et de la peine que la vérité lui éclata au visage, comme une bombe à retardement. Il dut se faire une raison et le tout en à peine plus d'une seconde : la capacité d'analyse Uchiwa, sans doute. Et malgré la douleur il faillait qu'il ait une réponse immédiate :

- "Est-ce que tu penses qu'on peut se battre pour une cause en laquelle on n'est pas certain?", dit avec difficultés Sasuke en serrant les dents.

- "Oui. Et puis même si tu devais prendre un mauvais chemin, tant que je serais là je te remettrais sur le bon", répondit la fille aux cheveux roses en faisant prendre le médicament à son ex-coéquipier, puis elle poursuivit: "Tu devrais retourner t'allonger maintenant. Je vais prévenir Maître Tsunade de ton retour parmi nous, dors tranquille"

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'au lit et en sortant elle se retourna vers son hôte déjà endormi ou du moins qui le paraissait et murmura plus pour elle même : "Bon retour à la maison Sasuke". Après ça elle contempla un instant le visage serein de Sasuke, l'angle parfait de son menton, la belle courbe de ses lèvres fines et rosées, son nez droit, ses cils, jusqu'à son front en finissant par ses cheveux, qui pour les avoirs touchés pendant son sommeil, pouvait affirmer qu'ils étaient d'une grande douceur. Elle fut impressionnée par la clarté et la perfection de sa peau encore une fois, elle ne se lassait jamais de le détailler.

Et enfin elle partit, en fermant délicatement la porte derrière elle, en réalisant enfin qu'il était de retour le cœur battant à toute vitesse, un bonheur trop grand et trop fort s'était immiscé en elle.

* * *

C'est reposé et détendu que Sasuke se réveilla ce matin. Bien qu'il lui fut impossible de déterminer la date d'aujourd'hui perdu dans son monde depuis un certain temps, il se leva lentement du lit où il était allongé et se dirigea vers la pièce qu'il avait identifiée comme le salon à la recherche de Sakura. D'ailleurs il n'eut pas à chercher très longtemps, une exclamation à sa gauche la fit bien vite repérée par le Uchiwa.

- "Ah Sasuke !", puis elle repris sur un ton inquiet, "Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui", lui répondit doucement le brun. "Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici, à Konoha ?"

- "Ça va faire...", elle prit deux secondes de réflexion et continua, "Six jours aujourd'hui. Au fait j'ai prévenu le Hokage de ton choix de rester au village et elle nous a donné rendez-vous cet après-midi pour les interrogatoires et tout ça. En attendant je te conseille de te reposer un peu, ça risque d'être éprouvant et ça serait dommage que tu t'écroules pendant un interrogatoire" commença t-elle avec un ton jovial mais elle reprit avec un ton plus sombre et dur, "Surtout que je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu as..."

Elle soupira longuement et continua sur un ton plus professionnel : "J'ai pu constater quand je t'ai examiné la première fois que tes organes étaient comme incisés de l'intérieur et bien que tu aies des plaies sur le corps ça n'avait rien à voir, je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant. Sasuke, ça m'inquiète, surtout que ton mal de hier semblait y être lié."

Plus elle avançait dans son discours, plus elle baissait la tête avec un air douloureux et concentré, comme si une solution miracle allait lui venir si elle y pensait assez fort mais la voix grave et sérieuse de Sasuke la sortie de ses songes:

- " Qui est au courant pour ma... maladie ?", demanda le noiraud en hésitant sur le mot "maladie", car il ne savait pas vraiment si il était bien approprié dans son cas.

- "Les deux mêmes que j'avais prévenus de ta présence dans le village: le Hokage et Maître Kakashi. Pourquoi cette question ?", demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

- "Ne le dis à personne d'autres", commença le brun mais en vu de l'air sceptique de la jeune femme il prononça le "S'il te plait" qui manquait à sa phrase et elle accepta. Intérieurement il se disait qu'elle n'avait, de toute façon pas vraiment le choix, faute de représailles de sa part.

Sakura, comme revenant de très loin se souvînt que le Uchiwa était malgré tout, lui aussi un humain et donc elle lui proposa de manger, ce qu'il ne refusa pas : il mourrait de faim même si son visage inexpressif et sa démarche souple et légère malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait sur pied, ne le montraient absolument pas.

* * *

Le temps passa bien vite et se fut rapidement l'heure du rendez-vous avec le Hokage. À l'entrée du bâtiment une escorte d'ANBU les emmena au bureau du Hokage, sûrement une question de sécurité, pensa Sasuke.

Le bureau de celle-ci était lumineux et décoré avec goût si on aimait les couleurs claires et chaudes, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sasuke qui préférait largement les choses sobres et sombres. Il fit un pas pour s'avancer vers le bureau et s'arrêta d'un coup, les yeux reflétant de la surprise et un peu d'incompréhension face à cette personne qui n'était pas sensé être présente: Kakashi.

Le Uchiwa fit alors son possible pour garder une expression neutre, avec grand peine car quand l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant lui parla, pour lui dire quelque chose de très banal, si banal qu'il ne su quoi lui répondre, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, après tout ce temps de contrôle de lui même, il ne savait pas répondre à un simple: "Bonjour Sasuke", lâché de la voix trop familière de son ancien professeur.

Les pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête: s'excuser ? Ne rien lui dire et reporter son attention ailleurs, comme si il ne l'avait pas vu ? Lui répondre et faire comme si de rien n'était, qu'il ne s'était rien passé pendant les six dernières années ? Trop de questions, pas assez de réponses, comme toujours.

Il alla donc au plus facile : "Bonjour Kakashi". Il n'ajouta rien et le gris hocha juste la tête dans un signe qui pour la plupart des gens voudrait dire une affirmation, mais pour Sasuke était vraiment énigmatique.

Son attention était tellement prise par son ancien professeur qu'il en oublia même quelques instant sa venue ici, mais il fut bien vite reprit par Tsunade, le cinquième Hokage de Konoha à l'opulente poitrine par un petit toussotement qui lui rappela sa présence.

- "Bien, je ne vous ferai pas perdre votre temps et irai donc à l'essentiel durant cette entrevue. Cela concerne la capture de Sasuke Uchiwa par la team Kakashi, ici représentée par Sakura Haruno et Kakashi Hatake", elle fit une pose laissant le temps à Shizune, qui se trouvait au fond de la salle de prendre des notes sur ses paroles et elle repris. "Le sort de Sasuke Uchiwa a été discuté au préalable par le conseil et le verdict est tombé pas plus tard que ce matin", elle se tourna vers le brun en le regardant dans les yeux. "La grande majorité du conseil était pour ta cause Uchiwa et donc après un interrogatoire complet et un mois de réinsertion où tu seras toujours accompagné, tu pourras redevenir un ninja de Konoha à part entière. Mais à la moindre bavure de ta part ce sera la prison à vie pour toi."

Le concerné hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et Tsunade donna quelques ordres aux ninjas qui les accompagnaient Sakura et lui. Il ne prêta plus attention au monde autour de lui quelques instants, il pensait à son jugement, trop facile, sa réinsertion était trop facile et il s'obstinait à trouver l'endroit où ce trouvait un problème qui n'existait pas. Il fut ramené à la réalité par la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule en lui intimant de la suivre, il s'exécuta alors.

Ils sortirent tous du bureau du Hokage, excepté Kakashi qui semblait cloué au sol, en silence. Ils arpentèrent de longs couloirs et tournèrent dans de nombreuses directions avant de débouler devant un escalier de pierres sombres et abîmées par l'usure. Plus ils s'enfonçaient sous la surface, plus il faisait sombre et plus l'atmosphère devenait lugubre et inhospitalière. Il arpentèrent encore quelques galeries et s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

Ils étaient arrivés à la salle d'interrogatoire après une bonne demi-heure de marche, même Sakura ne connaissait pas cet endroit si grand. Il s'arrêtèrent devant une porte de métal qui possédait un système de verrouillage qui paraissait plutôt perfectionné, étant donné l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Les lieux étaient vraiment lugubres et Sakura, intérieurement se mit même à plaindre les personnes qui travaillaient ici tous les jours et toute la journée.

Mais elle se reprit bien vite et se re-concentra sur Sasuke et leur escorte vers l'endroit où allait se dérouler l'interrogatoire.

Il franchirent donc la porte et virent une table petite et rectangulaire qui avait l'air d'être là depuis un bon moment, entourée de deux chaises et le tout dans une pièce qui sentait le refermé et qui était très mal éclairée.

La jeune femme n'eut pas l'occasion de plus décrire le pièce, car une voix dure et puissante brisa le silence et les respirations des ninjas présent dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

- " Uchiwa Sasuke et son escorte, je présume ?"

- "Oui, c'est cela", dit un des ninjas présent, responsable du déserteur.

- "Veuillez faire asseoir le détenu et sortir de la salle", dit l'homme de sa voix grave et autoritaire.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous sans attendre, personne n'aurait osé s'opposer à ce géant, tous tenaient à leurs grades et surtout à leurs vies.

Cet homme disait quelque chose à Sasuke sans qu'il ne puisse réellement l'identifier mais après quelques secondes à l'avoir dévisagé ça lui revînt enfin. Cet homme était Ibiki Morino, le chef de la section interrogatoire et torture, ils lui avaient sortis le grand jeu.

Ibiki prit place en face Sasuke et ils restèrent comme ça quelques instants dans le silence en se jaugeant du regard. Pour rien au monde Sasuke n'aurait laissé la victoire à l'homme en face de lui, les efforts de Sakura lui avaient redonné du courage et un minimum de fierté.

- "Bien, nous pouvons commencer", débuta l'homme aux multiples cicatrices que le brun pouvait deviner sous son bandeau.

Le Uchiwa sentait l'appréhension s'infiltrer en lui et il eut un imperceptible tremblement, voilà ça commençait et il sentait que la fin n'arriverait pas assez vite...

* * *

_"Ils ne voient pas la rose, mais ils scrutent attentivement les épines de la tige."_

**[Lucien de Samosate]**

**

* * *

  
**

**Note de la fin :** Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura donner l'envie de lire le prochain et qu'il aura su excité votre curiosité ! Pour précisé, toutes les citations ne sont pas de moi, si je ne précise pas l'auteur de celle-ci, c'est que je ne le sais pas moi même ! ^^'

Et tiens, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il manque quelqu'un ? ;] A voir dans le prochain chapitre qui devrait être posté dans une semaine !

Une petite review ? =D


	3. Deuxième Goutte

**Auteur :** May-Cat

**Bêta-Lectrice :** Maki-NekO-sama

**Rating : T **

**Genre :** Shônen-ai / Romance / UR / Angst / Drama

**Couple :** Ah Ah...x3

**Disclamers : **Sincèrement, vous penser vraiment que si les personnages m'appartenaient, _'Naruto'_ aurait pu devenir célèbre ? =____='' Et heureusement pour nous, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** Voici le second chapitre ! Merci pour les personnes qui ont laissé des commentaires et bonne lecture !^^

Comme pour le premier chapitre, les corrections ont été faite par ma Super-Bêta ^^, que je remercie encore milles fois =D Car sans elle, vous auriez un chapitre plein de fautes ^^ !

* * *

**Hémorragie Interne**

**

* * *

  
**

_~Deuxième Goutte~_

_

* * *

  
_

_"La haine et l'amour sont si proches. La passion nous charrie sans ménagement de l'une à l'autre. La haine serait-elle donc la plus violente, la plus exacerbée des formes de l'amour ?"_

**[Hélène Rioux]**

* * *

Il avançait du même pas cadencé que d'habitude, sans compter sur les tics nerveux que son visage subissait. Ses sourcils se rapprochaient de manière brusque, et sans coordination, sa bouche formait quelques fois un rictus, sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoi que se soit, son visage se contractait de manière anarchique. Malgré lui, c'était la seule partie de son anatomie qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Il le savait cette journée allait être riche en rebondissements. Voilà qu'il était revenu. Et à son insu plusieurs sentiments contradictoires s'infiltraient en lui. Il s'arrêta, souffla un coup et repartit. C'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, bien trop tard.

Quand il avait appris son "retour", il avait été étonné, tout d'abord. Puis l'étonnement laissa place au soulagement, le soulagement au bonheur, le bonheur à la mélancolie, puis la mélancolie à l'amertume et l'amertume à la haine.

Naruto n'était pas d'un naturel rancunier avec les gens, sauf que voilà, Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas comme tout le monde. Pour lui il ferait une exception...

Il accélérait de plus en plus, le pied lourd et le regard presque enflammé. Bien vite il arriva à destination : la maison de Sakura.

Cette dernière ne fut surprise qu'à moitié de la venue de son coéquipier, d'un côté elle ne l'avait pas convié chez elle, mais de l'autre elle se doutait qu'après avoir appris qu'il était ici il aurait rappliqué en vitesse. Le plus étonnant était même qu'il ne soit pas venu plus tôt.

Elle savait que quand il l'apprendrait, il réagirait violemment, elle ne savait pas de quelle manière, mais violemment. Et ce fut avec un comportement d'une rigidité inattendue qu'il pénétra dans la demeure de Sakura et qu'il se dirigea presque au hasard vers le chevet de Sasuke, toujours en silence, et cette absence de sons commençait à rendre folle la jeune femme.

L'atmosphère était tendue et les deux conscients l'étaient tout aussi, peut être que même le brun dans son lit avait pu palper cette tension, inconsciemment, et que lui aussi avait, sans le vouloir, gainé ses muscles.

Plus il était près du but, plus celui-ci paraissait inaccessible, il se dit même que, quoi qu'il fasse, même en étant soudé à celui-ci, il ne l'aurait jamais réellement. Arrivé à deux mètres de l'amorphe, il s'arrêta. Ses poings s'étaient serrés, ses jambes lui avaient parues trop lourdes pour continuer son avancée, et son cœur dans sa poitrine trop blessée saignait trop fort pour supporter ça plus longtemps.

Cela faisait trois ans. Trois années qu'il n'avait plus aucunes nouvelles de lui, et un peu plus qu'ils s'étaient revus et encore plus que les trois ex-genins de la team sept étaient réunis et je dirais même beaucoup plus longtemps que le Uchiwa n'avait pas vu Konoha.

Le choc, l'émotion, la haine aurait cloué n'importe qui sur place, trop vite, trop tôt, les blessures faisaient encore mal, les cœurs saignaient, les âmes criaient.

Trois blessés au plus profond de leurs êtres. Une âme lasse, un esprit exténué et un cœur piétiné. Une équipe aux rêves brisés...

* * *

Il avait beau rester parfaitement immobile, ses membres le faisaient toujours souffrir le martyre. La douleur était si forte que par moment il lui arrivait d'avoir des spasmes dans tout le corps du bout de ses orteils à la pointe de ses cheveux charbon.

Il était fiévreux et il en était conscient. Mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, ça aurait été trop faible de sa part, surtout après s'être lamentablement effondré sur le sol à la suite de son interrogatoire. Il était de cette même façon conscient que Sakura était à son chevet et épongeait régulièrement son front d'une serviette humide sûrement.

Ses paupières closes étaient plissées, une pression trop forte, trop douloureuse sur elles tel qu'à cet instant elles semblaient devenir les ailes d'un oiseau, brisées et misérables. Ses poings aux phalanges blanchissantes à force de serrer le drap du lit où il était étendu trop fort avaient l'air de ne jamais vouloir quitter les couvertures immaculées, il s'y fondait presque de sa blancheur quelque peu rougissante, malade.

Il ne se réveillait toujours pas de son état semi-comateux et cela inquiétait beaucoup la jeune médecin. Peut-être en avait-il assez de vivre ? Si c'était le cas elle le comprendrait, mais ne l'aiderait pas dans cette voie. Après tout son rôle à elle était de faire vivre les gens.

Nous avons tous notre utilité dans ce monde, ça elle le pensait très fort et elle avait l'espoir qu'un jour lui aussi trouve pourquoi était-il né et qu'il soit simplement heureux.

Dans son esprit était toujours bien présente la venue de Naruto. Il était venu dans le silence et y était resté par la suite, comme figé dans une éternelle illusion. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas croire à son retour, peut-être qu'il avait peur, sûrement se disait-elle, après tout elle aussi avait été pétrifiée quelques secondes en le revoyant, là-bas, dans cette forêt.

À ce moment elle avait perçu tellement de sentiments innommables qu'elle en était restée bouche bée de longues minutes, en fait jusqu'au moment où il avait ouvert la bouche pour parler : "Alors c'est vrai, il est de retour à Konoha". Il réalisait tout juste. C'était vrai. La personne qu'il avait cherché tant de temps était devant lui, endormie dans un sommeil profond et qui à ce moment n'était pas encore secouée de soubresauts. Aussi paisible qu'un bébé, aurait envie de dire toute personne le voyant comme ça.

Sakura se tenait prête à intervenir, au cas où le blond à ses côtés serait soudainement pris d'une folie meurtrière envers son protégé. Dieu seul sait de quoi elle aurait été capable pour le préserver. Elle l'avait attendu si longtemps, à présent rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arracher à elle, elle se l'était promis.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'étonna tout autant du fait qu'il était venu dans le silence qu'il en était aussi partit après une brève phrase et un court instant, sans demander son reste, il emprunta le même chemin qu'à l'allée et quitta l'appartement de l'élève de l'Hokage, morose sûrement.

L'état de santé du malade ne s'améliorait guère, ça allait même en s'empirant. De si longues minutes pour souffrir et de si courtes secondes pour avoir un peu de répit.

* * *

Ce que Sasuke pensait de ce monde était vraiment négatif.

Ce monde, pour lui était injuste, il prenait aux innocents pour le donner aux personnes qui ne le méritent pas, pour encore plus se pourrir, s'enlaidir. Et sur ce point personne ne pouvait le contester, personne ne le voulait. Qui oserait s'opposer au jugement de celui qui à tout perdu en une nuit à cause de la nature humaine qui en veut toujours plus ?

Toujours plus de pouvoir, toujours plus de cupidité, toujours plus de cruauté, toujours plus de morts et inévitablement de haine...

Les soubresauts de son corps s'étaient arrêtés et ses muscles commençaient enfin à se détendre, lourds et lasses de toutes ces contractions qui paraissaient sans fin, infinies. Sakura soupira de soulagement quand il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour les river avec lenteur sur elle.

- Tu te réveilles enfin !

- Vas-tu me répéter ça à chaque fois que j'ouvre l'œil ?, dit le brun dans un souffle, exténué des récents évènements.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ailles mieux et aussi que tu puisses réintégrer le village, même si tu n'es pas libre de tout tes faits et gestes. C'est un bon début, tout de même !, lui répondit-elle en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la question de l'homme dans son lit, avec un beau sourire dont elle avait le secret.

- Mmh, déclara évasivement le brun, toujours un peu dans les vapes suite à son récent évanouissement.

Elle hésitait. Devait-elle l'informer de la venue de Naruto à son chevet ? Elle n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à se décider et cela alourdi l'atmosphère déjà bien mal supportable déjà instaurée. En ayant assez de réfléchir pour rien, elle décida finalement de ne rien dire, ne voulant pas rendre l'ambiance encore plus pesante. Elle releva donc sa tête et sourit encore plus fort à Sasuke.

- Tu restes allongé aujourd'hui. Ce n'était qu'un coup de fatigue, donc ça passera vite ne t'inquiètes pas !

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais elle s'y attendait et n'insista pas avant de quitter la pièce en silence, laissant le malade seul, avec ses songes.

Une heure passa et l'ennui commença à s'ancrer en lui. Comme il se sentait mieux il prit la décision de s'entraîner, histoire d'oublier un peu les récents évènements et de se défouler.

Il s'habilla adéquatement et sortit de l'appartement en silence, ne voulant pas croiser son garde malade attitré, Sakura, et il se rendit dehors. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir respiré l'air frais de l'extérieur depuis des années, il se sentait comme un condamné de prison qui venait de purger sa peine à l'instant. Libre.

Il se dirigea automatiquement vers le terrain d'entraînement attribué à l'équipe numéro sept sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, porté par ses jambes qui semblaient avoir une volonté propre. Mais maintenant qu'il y était, il y restait.

Il posa son long manteau dans un coin et commença à exécuter ses enchaînements. Il était rapide et d'une précision extrême, chacun de ses mouvements étaient d'une beauté inouïe et ses déplacements souples et légers feraient même rougir de honte les plus talentueuses danseuses. Il se mouvait et exécutait ses enchaînements jusqu'à ce qu'un violent tremblement le cloue au sol. Une douleur à la poitrine suivie, pendant qu'il serrait les dents, le visage crispé de douleur. Ça l'avait prit par surprise, sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

Ça faisait mal,_ affreusement_ mal, mais il essayait tout de même de faire impasse sur cette douleur en respirant calmement et profondément et contre toute attente ça fonctionna en partie, la douleur était toujours quelque peu présente mais plus aussi vive et donc supportable.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de essuyer son front devenu moite ni de réajuster et d'épousseter ses vêtements qu'il entendit la voix claire et douce de Sakura qui s'approchait de plus en plus de lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur elle le détailla et tout d'un coup, inquiète de fait de son teint plus pâle qu'a l'accoutumée elle lui demanda si tout allait bien et lui, presque par automatisme lui répondit que tout allait parfaitement.

Bien sur, elle ne le cru pas complètement mais sauta ce détail pour se concentrer sur ce quelle avait à lui dire :

- Je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant de filer en douce ! Surtout que si ce n'était pas moi qui t'avais trouvé, tu imagines ce qui se serait passé ? Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas le droit de te balader seul !, le sermonna t-elle.

- Excuse moi, mais je doutais que tu me laisses aller m'entraîner, lui répondit Sasuke, en finissant par une discrète grimace à cause de la douleur qui n'était pas complètement partie, que Sakura ne vit pas.

- Et j'aurais bien eu raison, regarde dans quel état tu te trouves ! Surtout que là on a pas le temps de rentrer, on doit y aller !, fit elle légèrement paniquée.

- Aller où ?, questionna le noiraud

- Au bureau de l'Hokage. Mais si tu n'était pas parti tu l'aurais su plus tôt et tu ne te serais pas présenté débraillé et en sueur, lui répondit Sakura en fronçant les sourcils, agacée.

Mais comme elle s'y attendait il ne lui répondit pas et se leva avec une certaine peine, alors elle lui demanda une seconde fois si tout allait bien, et il lui répondit encore une fois par l'affirmative. Sakura prit une moue interrogative quelques secondes encore, mais se fit rapidement à l'idée qu'il ne délierait pas les lèvres ce coup ci et prit l'initiative de le suivre en silence jusqu'à l'endroit voulu, le bureau de l'Hokage.

* * *

Sasuke ouvrait la marche, rapide, il voulait vite en finir de tout ça et rêvait de s'allonger un peu. Heureusement pour lui, ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination et montèrent silencieusement les marches menant à l'Hokage. Plus ils avançaient, plus Sasuke se sentait mal. Comme une tension qui vous serre l'estomac et bizarrement il avait une sorte d'appréhension en ce qui concernait le rendez-vous donné par le Hokage. Mais il se retint de faire tout commentaires, ne voulant pas commencer une discussion avec la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes qui le suivait de près.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle après avoir frappé et avoir entendu un "Entrez" du Hokage, et eurent ensembles un frisson de surprise et d'appréhension. Devant eux se tenait, comme ils s'en doutaient tout les deux, le Hokage ; mais ce qui les étonna et les figea sur place était la présence de la personne dont ils appréhendaient le plus la réaction : Naruto. Certes, il avait déjà vu Sasuke, mais celui-ci était endormi et donc, il ne pouvait que le regarder ainsi, alors que là, les possibilités étaient bien trop grandes pour que Sakura ne soit complètement rassurée.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce, aucun d'eux n'osait dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, paralysés. Aucun n'esquissa le moindre mouvement de peur de briser cette drôle d'atmosphère et perdre le petit équilibre déjà bien précaire de l'instant. Tout pouvait basculer, et à n'importe quel moment. Sakura, Tsunade et Kakashi qui étaient présent, bien que apparemment Sasuke et son ex-coéquipier ne l'ai pas remarqué, passaient et repassaient les pires scénarios possibles et imaginables, pendant que leurs respirations se faisaient de plus en plus irrégulières, trahissant leur peurs de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Sasuke et Naruto, eux depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus, ne se lâchaient plus des yeux. Le regard du blond oscillait entre surprise, haine, dégoût, soulagement, tristesse et incompréhension sans pouvoir définitivement trancher. Il était perdu devant les yeux ténèbres profond de Sasuke. Celui-ci gardait une attitude froide et quelque peu distante si on ne faisait attention qu'à son corps, parce que son regard lui en disait long sur son ressentit du moment, il suffisait juste de décoder ses pupilles. Il s'efforçait de garder un regard droit et sûr pendant que les deux orbes azurs indécises de Naruto le transperçaient. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ; les douleurs physiques qu'il avait ressentit après son entraînement avaient totalement disparues.

Contre son gré, ses yeux trahissaient son malaise et ses doutes : il aurait tellement aimé que Naruto se décide ; quel comportement devait-il adopter ? Quels sentiments devait-il ressentir ? Quels mots prononcer ? Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à sa précédente confusion.

Puis finalement ce fut Tsunade qui brisa cet instant en faisant s'élever sa voix puissante et très féminine à la fois :

- Bien, bonjour tout le monde. Je ne vais pas être longue et je vais tout de suite vous faire connaître la raison de votre présence ici. J'ai pensé à reformer l'équipe sept. Il est temps d'oublier le passé et d'avancer.

Après l'intervention de l'Hokage, le silence fut de mise. Aucun ne parlait, de tout façon s'opposer à l'Hokage ne servirait à rien et ils en étaient tous conscients. Elle leurs dit alors que Kakashi et Naruto pouvaient partir, mais quelle les voulaient tout de même demain après-midi à son bureau, afin quelle donne sa décision finale en se qui concerne la reconstruction de l'équipe sept initiale. Kakashi sortit à la hâte mais Naruto lui prit son temps et en passant devant le brun il encra son regard déterminé dans les encres de celui-ci. Sasuke était un peu inquiet pour la suite, le regard du blond lui avait paru un peu trop sûr et ça ne présageait rien de bon, surtout qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si déterminé.

Tsunade se tourna vers les deux personnes restantes dans son bureau et ajouta à l'attention de Sasuke : " Pour ce qu'il en est de toi, je veux que tu nous montres de quoi tu es réellement capable. Je veux savoir ce que tu vaux pour décider si oui ou non tu ferras parti de la Team Kakashi. Rendez-vous ici demain matin à huit heures. "

Puis elle retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et Sasuke et Sakura comprirent que la séance était close. Ils partirent donc au domicile de la rosée en silence.

* * *

- Alors ?

Ce fut cette question posée d'une voix légèrement hésitante qui fit sortir Sasuke de ses pensées. Prit de court, il ne comprit pas vraiment la signification de celle-ci. Alors, voyant l'air interrogatif de l'autre, elle reprit, avec plus de précision, cette fois ci, mais aussi encore moins sûre d'elle :

- Alors, et bien, ces retrouvailles avec Na.., commença t-elle. Mais comprenant bien vite le sujet de sa question, le Uchiwa poussa un fort soupir, la coupant.

Si elle comprit le but du brun qui était de la faire taire, étant donné qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux, elle fit comme si de rien était et feint de ne pas comprendre en continuant :

- Enfin, je te demande ça, c'est parce que ça fait longtemps ! J'aurais voulu avoir tes impressions, tout ça..., fît-elle, le ton jovial d'une personne qui essayait de débuter une conversation.

Mais Sasuke vu clair dans son jeu, et était tout sauf d'humeur à bavarder avec Sakura. Il ne lui répondit pas. De plus, le sujet qu'elle avait choisie, était le pire de tous...

Un des seuls où tout était incertitude...

* * *

Le lendemain arriva bien trop tôt au goût de Sasuke. Bien qu'il n'ait rien dit dans le bureau de l'Hokage, le fait de réintégrer l'équipe sept _-comme avant -_ ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. La vision de son ancien maître et surtout celle de Naruto quotidiennement n'était pas pour le réjouir. Il savait que les missions seraient tendues et peu agréables pour tout le monde. Parce que même si Sakura lui avait pardonné -du moins en apparence - et que Kakashi ne semblait plus vouloir penser au passé, Naruto, lui n'avait pas l'air enchanté de le voir de retour au village.

Pire. On aurait presque dit que son pire cauchemar se réalisait sous ses yeux.

Et peut-être que c'était effectivement le cas.

* * *

_"La vérité c'est comme une couverture trop petite.  
Tu peux tirer dessus de tous les côtés, tu auras toujours les pieds froids."_

* * *

**Note de la fin :** Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de la réaction de Naruto face à Sasuke ! =)

Et pour ce qui est de la sortie du chapitre 3, je ne sera pas pour tout de suite, je pense. Je vais essayer de le terminer avant la fin Mars, mais rien est encore joué. Cela dit, je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible.

Au chapitre 3 et pensez à ma petite review ! x)

_-May-Cat-_


	4. Troisième Goutte

**Auteur :** May-Cat

**Bêta-Lectrice :** Maki-NekO-sama

**Rating : **T

**Genre :** Shônen-ai / Romance / UR / Angst / Drama

**Couple :** Ah Ah...x3

**Disclamers : **Sincèrement, vous penser vraiment que si les personnages m'appartenaient, _'Naruto'_ aurait pu devenir célèbre ? =____='' Et heureusement pour nous, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** Voici le troisième chapitre ! =D Il arrive à peu près en temps et en heure et je dois bien avouer que c'est grâce au commentaires que je reçois et à ma bêta-lectrice qui m'a bien aidée ce coup-ci ^^!

Il ne me reste plus qu'à souhaiter bonne lecture si vous êtes arrivé jusque là =) !

* * *

**Hémorragie Interne**

* * *

_~Troisième Goutte~_

_

* * *

  
_

Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'ils avaient accompli leur mission ; ils rentraient au village.

Naruto avait pris la tête et avançait rapidement entre les arbres, comme éclaireur. Kakashi lui fermait la marche, et Sasuke ainsi que Sakura au centre restaient sur leurs garde. Ils avaient reçu une mission plutôt facile et jusque là ils n'avaient pas du énormément se fatiguer.

La Team 7 avançait d'un bloc et leur allure soutenue ne donna pas l'occasion à Sasuke de ne pas sentir un regard fixe sur lui. Le brun se tourna vers sa coéquipière et il vit que effectivement c'était elle qui le dévisageait depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Il haussa un sourcil, l'air de lui dire qu'il ne comprenait pas, et pour toute réponse elle lui sourit. Pas une réponse valable pour Sasuke, en soit. Il se retourna donc vers son coéquipier blond dont il voyait le dos, non satisfait.

Depuis la veille le Uchiwa trouvait que la jeune fille avait une attitude étrange. Toujours à le regarder du coin de l'œil, en se mordant les lèvres la plus part du temps, parler peu et fronçant constamment les sourcils.

- Il y a quelque chose, Sakura ?, demanda le brun .

La jeune femme ne répondit pas immédiatement, préférant se rapprocher, histoire d'être sûre d'être entendue par le plus petit nombre possible. Arrivée à une vingtaine de centimètres de lui, elle murmura, l'air grave :

- Avant de partir, dans la forêt. Je t'ai vu Sasuke.

Celui-ci parut étonné à peine une seconde et reprit son masque de glace, une fois de plus, comme si de rien n'était, même si au fond de lui il appréhendait la suite des propos de la rose...

- Et..?, commença t-il courageusement.

- Et tu ne me feras pas croire à moi que tout va bien.

- Je n'ai jamais avancé une telle chose, se défendit-il avec l'air plus malin qu'elle.

- Non, mais tu t'y apprêtais.

Et voilà, une fois de plus, elle avait le dernier mot. Sasuke commençait à en avoir part dessus la tête de se faire percer à jour par sa coéquipière. Était-il si facile à comprendre ? Ou est-ce seulement Sakura qui possédait un sixième sens ? Comme il aurait voulu ne pas avoir autant besoin de cette femme. Comme il aurait voulu qu'elle oublie jusqu'à son nom, ça aurait sûrement été plus simple ainsi. Cette attraction qui n'en finie plus de grandir pour elle l'agace profondément. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tisse des liens avec elle ? Il n'avait pas besoin de ça...

Il soupira.

- Peut importe.

Et il accéléra, la laissant derrière, l'air sombre.

* * *

"_Peu importe que nous disions le vrai ou le faux, on contredira l'un et l'autre." _

**[Johann Wolfgang von Goethe] **

* * *

Elle marchait vers le bureau de son maître, seule cette fois-ci. Elle avançait d'une manière complètement crispée et n'importe qui ne la connaissant pas ou qui de toute évidence ne pourrait pas déceler l'inquiétude extrême dans son regard l'aurait trouvée parfaitement ridicule en cet instant. Ses poings étaient serrés et adhéraient presque à ses cuisses, tellement ils ne se balançaient pas d'avant en arrière. Ses épaules aussi étaient droites et ne se mouvaient quasiment pas. Sa figure était crispée et sa lèvre inférieure tressautait à quelques occasions.

Une fois arrivée à destination elle frappa à la porte et attendit l'ordre pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle se mit face à l'Hokage, sur la face une expression résolue peinte, elle allait enfin faire part de son appréhension à son maître :

- Désolée de vous déranger maître Tsunade, mais j'ai à vous parler.

- Tu ne me déranges pas Sakura. Que veux tu me dire ?

Elle prit son souffle deux secondes et révéla l'objet de sa visite à son auditrice.

- C'est à propos de Sasuke..., commença la jeune femme en baissant les yeux au moment ou elle avait prononcé le nom du Uchiwa.

À l'entente du prénom du concerné le visage de l'Hokage se crispa légèrement et elle s'avança imperceptiblement dans son siège, se rapprochant de son élève, comme comprenant la gravitée du sujet. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables sur le sujet que Sakura continua :

- Voilà, comme vous le savez, il ne va pas très bien, elle fit une pause puis ouvrit la bouche comme prête à parler, mais aucun son ne sortit, elle cherchait ses mots, qu'elle finit par trouver. Et depuis la mission de hier j'ai pu observer une aggravation de son état. Il allait mieux pourtant, mais il semblerait que cette... maladie soit chronique et qu'elle survienne quand bon lui semble après un effort. Alors je vous en supplie, maître Tsunade, faites quelques chose !, finit la rose, les larmes aux yeux.

Le trop plein d'inquiétude qu'elle avait emmagasiné à propos de Sasuke refaisait surface et la voila donc devant la Hokage sur le point de fondre en larmes, elle était bien belle la kunoichi qui s'était promise de toujours être forte et ce dans n'importe quelle situation.

- Entendu, je ferai ce qui devra être au sujet d'Uchiwa Sasuke...

_

* * *

_

- Ça ira Sasuke ?

- Oui.

Sakura, qui s'était relevée après avoir posé les divers chiffons et balais qu'elle avait dans les bras, pas vraiment satisfaite de la réponse de l'autre, fronça les sourcils, ce qui semblait être sa manie favorite en cas de doute. Le brun qui l'accompagnait lui, soupira bien bruyamment, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui en demandait trop, une fois de plus ; sans réellement avoir le courage de le lui dire à voix haute. Mais voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas bouger de si tôt, il prit sur lui :

- Oui, merci Sakura. Ça ira maintenant, souffla t-il, moyennement convainquant de sa voix trop profonde et grave.

- Tu sais, je pourrais rester encore un peu, histoire de te tenir compagnie... ,argumenta t-elle d'un ton faussement désintéressé.

Il en leva presque les yeux au ciel ; elle l'avait encore percé à jour.

Comment avait t-elle pu deviner que le fait de vivre à présent seul le rendait anxieux ? Jamais il n'aurait du rester aussi longtemps en sa présence, elle ne le comprenait que trop bien , peut importe ce qu'il pourrait dire. Cette situation n'était pas pour lui plaire, mais il accepta tout de même qu'elle l'aide à faire un peu de ménage dans sa grande maison poussiéreuse. De toute manière, avait t-il vraiment le choix ?

Il leva les yeux et observa les lieux. Ça n'avait pas changer d'un pouce, pensa t-il, et ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi.

Cela faisait environ six ans qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds ici, dans la demeure principale du quartier Uchiwa, sa maison.

Tout semblait comme figé dans le temps et il avait comme une appréhension à chaque fois qu'il s'aventurait à toucher quelque chose et mentalement il se félicitait d'avoir accepté que Sakura vienne l'aider à mettre de l'ordre parce que seul, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste en ayant comme but de changer le moindre détail de cette maison, comme une peur de briser un équilibre déjà fragile.

Pendant que le noiraud était dans ses pensées il ne vit pas directement le regard presque protecteur de sa coéquipière, mais quand il se retourna et que leurs regard se croisèrent elle lui fit un magnifique sourire, un de ceux qui font penser à un arbre dont les fleurs éclosent subitement rien que pour vous. Et chose qui la fit un peu rougir et sourire encore plus fort, lui aussi en esquissa un.

* * *

Le combat faisait rage dans une grande plaine située entre Konoha et le Pays de la Pluie.

Le Team sept, pour leur première mission sérieuse, à un peu plus de deux semaines de la reconstitution de l'équipe, avaient dû ramener un rouleau, bien évidement top secret. Sur leurs gardes, ils avaient parcouru plus de la moitié du chemin, comme ils en avaient l'habitude en silence ; quand soudain un groupe de mercenaires leurs était tombé dessus. Ils avaient réagit rapidement, protégeant le rouleau comme ils avaient pu ; mais malheureusement pour eux les ennemis étaient au nombre de huit et deux parmi eux semblaient être des ninjas de bon niveau.

Ce fut Naruto qui réagit le plus vite, il s'élança aussi rapide que l'éclair sur l'ennemi et en une fraction de seconde tua un des mercenaires, et blessa un autre assez gravement pour qu'il ne puisse plus se battre. Mais plutôt que les faire fuir, cela amena les autres à se jeter sur lui, et là ce fut le brun qui bougea et se jeta dans le combat en essayant de toucher son adversaire qui semblait être un des plus coriace, avant qu'il ne touche les autres membres de l'équipe, qui, après avoir passé l'effet de surprise sortirent leurs armes et s'élancèrent à leur tour.

Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps, quand il avait une arme à la main, un ennemi dans son champ de vision, une envie de se battre dans son cœur, il avait tendance à tout oublier.

Il feinta à droite, empoigna le bras droit de son adversaire en le tordant de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger ; puis d'un geste rapide, il lui trancha la carotide. Il lâcha bien vite le corps désormais sans vie qui s'étala dans un bruit sourd à ses pieds avant qu'il n'aille vers un autre mercenaire, la lame tachée de sang.

Il voulait en tuer le plus possible, le plus vite possible, s'en était presque devenue une habitude ; il utilisa donc de grands moyens. Avant même qu'il n'y eut songé, un immense Chidori se forma dans sa paume droite ; tellement immense qu'il eut un grognement de douleur lorsqu'il sentit toute la puissance dans son bras. Ses pieds, sous la vitesse de sa démarche s'enfonçaient légèrement dans la terre sous ses chaussures de ninja traditionnelles, produisant un son presque inaudible, mais pourtant effrayant et combiné à celui du katana qui fendait l'air cela avait des airs de mélodie de la mort.

Il se faisait sans pitié, l'esprit blanc de toutes pensées, fixé sur un objectif, sans remords, sans conscience. Il sauta sur son ennemi et le pourfendit d'un coup sec. Il n'y eu pas un cri, à peine quelques éclaboussures, il avait été trop vif.

Il se redressa avec une certaine lenteur qui contrasta bêtement avec sa précédente rapidité. Ses muscles tirés et noués l'importunaient ; et cela se voyait, il avait donné toute sa rage, tout son savoir-faire et toute sa frustration dans ses coups ; tellement brutal, il avait été si inconsidéré qu'il n'avait même pas activé ses Sharingan, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs plus utilisés depuis le jour où il s'était fait le dernier de son clan.

Ce jour où il s'était rendu compte que dorénavant il allait devoir faire face à la réalité et à ce qu'il avait essayé d'éviter de faire toutes ces longues années: vivre pour lui même, sûrement s'en sentait-il incapable. Vivre pour lui, il avait arrêté il y a bien longtemps, quand il s'était rendu compte que s'il n'y avait personne pour le regarder ça ne servait à rien, et que quand ça arrivait vivre pour un but empêchait de devenir fou ; tout simplement.

Quand il revint à lui, il remarqua d'abord que tout les mercenaires étaient à terre et le tintement des armes terminé. Il eut comme un moment de blanc, pas comme le précédent, instinctif ; mais plutôt pensé et fabriqué par son cerveau à sa demande muette de calme ; car il se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Il percevait même son pouls au bout de ses doigts et ses jambes légèrement tremblantes. Sa tête sur ses épaules pesait des tonnes et semblait faite de lave en fusion.

Puis il constata qu'il saignait de l'oreille droite, après avoir sentit un liquide frais comparé à la température de son crâne qui lui donnait des sueurs froides, s'écouler de celle-ci. Il lança un instant un regard tétanisé à Sakura, qui venait de se retournée vers lui à l'instar des autres ninja de la Team 7, chez qui plus qu'étonné de la réaction de son corps qu'il ne contrôlait plus, cherchait des réponses, et peut-être un peu de réconfort.

Elle le regarda à son tour mais ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il agissait de le sorte ; cela dit, ça lui parut tout de suite plus clair quand elle le vit tousser et s'éloigner en courant, ou tout du moins s'éloignant des éventuels spectateurs du dysfonctionnement de son corps, dont il n'avait décidément pas le contrôle.

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu être bête : penser que le laisser aller en mission et prier pour que tout aille bien suffise. Elle baissa les yeux, presque honteuse en se molestant intérieurement pour avoir été aussi stupide. Mais au moins maintenant, elle était sûre de ne pas regretter pas son choix ; elle était certaine d'avoir bien fait.

Comme en se réveillant, elle eut un sursaut et vit de justesse Naruto qui essayeait de suivre Sasuke, sûrement curieux de savoir la raison de la fuite précipitée du brun ; et dans un élan de conscience elle se rua vers lui.

- Je vais aller voir, restez ici, dit-elle en bloquant le passage au blond, tendue.

Puis elle partit prestement à sa recherche bien qu'il n'eut évidement pas le temps d'aller bien loin et surtout, de toute manière, il aurait suffit de suivre les gouttes de sang ; comme des miettes de pain, vers son but. Elle le trouva facilement, pas très loin, face contre terre, les mâchoires serrées, misérable, la tête baignant dans son sang. Et une fois de plus elle ne put pas s'empêcher de frémir en voyant la pâleur de son visage exsangue...

Elle se pencha précautionneusement au dessus de lui et constata son état. Il était conscient, mais ne révélait aucun signe de vie. Le retournant avec des gestes souples et professionnels, elle commença à le soigner comme elle le put, autrement dit superficiellement, pendant qu'il se laissait faire en continuant à saigner. Faisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour qu'il tienne sur ses deux jambes et rentre au village avant de déverser toute son hémoglobine sur le chemin.

Sakura soupira de soulagement quand elle le vit se relever lentement, et lui tendit un mouchoir en tissu quand elle remarqua qu'il essayait de se débarbouiller le visage discrètement.

Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, indubitablement sous le choc et honteux de s'être montré si lamentable devant la rosée et repartit à la rencontre de Naruto et Kakashi qui devaient les attendre, encore et toujours en silence. Silence qui devenait de plus en plus indispensable.

* * *

En allant rapporter leur rapport de mission, il y eut un silence de mort entre les membres de l'équipe sept. Kakashi semblait plus que dépassé par les évènements, il ne comprenait plus rien à cette drôle de bête que l'on appelait "jeunesse de Konoha" ; et pensait sérieusement à se prendre de petites vacances...

Naruto, lui, n'avait prononcé que trois phrases en vingt-quatre heures, le ton neutre. Et le tout en restant professionnel au possible en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas avoir Sasuke dans son champ de vision, l'ignorant même.

Sakura, elle, comme d'habitude, tentait de petits regard réconfortant dans la direction du brun. Celui-ci avait ce même regard sombre et insondable, celui qu'il revête lorsque tout ceci devient trop dur et pénible.

Il étaient dans ces longs couloirs, mais lui, son esprit était bien loin.

Pendant ces quelques courts instants de calme il pensait surtout à son coéquipier blond. Comment avait-il pu devenir d'apparence si vide, lui qui était si plein de vie ? Il se doutait d'être la raison de tout cela sans vraiment l'entendre, c'était doublement douloureux : pour lui et pour son ancien ami.

Il se souvenait chacune de ses paroles, tous ses "Je dois couper ces liens" et même des "Tu ne représentes plus rien pour moi". Et étrangement il ne les a jamais autant haït qu'en cet instant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait pour un mot, un regard ou même pour un sourire de l'Uzumaki. Comment était-il passé du meilleur ami au fantôme du passé ? Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi son cœur se serra, et il manqua une respiration.

C'est dans ces grands moments de silence comme ceux là que Sasuke se rendait le mieux compte à quel point le blond avait changé ; qu'il ne lui reste plus grand chose du gamin de leurs débuts.

Il n'avait jamais voulu le blesser, mais il l'avais fait. Malheureusement, il a fallu qu'il soit une personne magnifique, celle qui vous attire dans son sillage, pour vous rendre meilleur vous aussi. Sasuke, ce même homme qui pensait son cœur gelé à tout jamais, n'avait pas voulu d'une des plus belles choses de ce monde et maintenant, il devait juste ressasser ses échecs et ses peines, dans sa fierté bien trop grande et étouffante pour un simple humain.

C'était difficile, mais il ferait avec.

* * *

Derrière eux, la porte se referma et ils firent face au Hokage qui avait relevé le visage en les entendant arriver.

Tsunade se leva et leur fit face, l'air grave. Ses lèvres étaient plutôt pincées et ses sourcils clairs se touchaient presque. Elle attendit quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elle semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire, puis vint se placer devant Sasuke en particulier, et brisa le silence qui s'était instauré : "Sasuke, je pense qu'il serait plus sage pour toi que tu renonces à ta voie de ninja", commença la Hokage aux yeux noisettes. "Je pense que du dois savoir pourquoi. Et je te prierais de te plier à ce choix qui est, je n'en doute pas, le meilleur pour toi", elle refit une petite pause, "Ce qui veut dire qu'à partir de maintenant plus aucune mission ne te sera assignée, tout simplement. Bien, vous pouvez disposer."

Le silence de mort qui était déjà présent se mua dans une absence de bruit si profonde que le temps semblait presque s'être arrêté. Plus aucune parole, juste la face désolée de Sakura et les sourcils froncés de Naruto.

Sasuke, lui, n'avait aucune réaction, juste cette même expression insondable, exactement celle qu'il a la plupart du temps ; c'était presque comme si les paroles de la blonde ne l'avaient pas touché, comme s'il y était hermétique.

Deux secondes passèrent et il tourna les talons en se dirigeant vers la sortie, Sakura dans son ombre.

Et dans un grand fracas inaudible quelque chose s'était brisé. Un espoir sans doute...

* * *

"_C'est cela le chemin difficile, incompréhensif, rebutant : renoncer à soi-même quand on n'avait que cela à offrir."_

**[Michèle Mailhot] **

* * *

« Sakura »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Elle avait compris que derrière cette façon calme et posé de prononcer son prénom, ce cachait un ton inquisiteur et plutôt contrarié.

- C'est grâce à toi n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi grâce à moi ?, demanda la rosée, nerveuse, en se retournant vers son homologue.

- Grâce à toi si je suis relayé au rang des ninjas obsolète.

- Écoute Sasuke, si j'ai fait cela, c'est totalement et uniquement pour ton bien, je ne...

- Pour mon bien ? Mais tu te fous de moi Sakura ? Un jour tu me demande de combattre et l'autre, tu me demande d'arrêter !, la coupa t-il, « J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu, j'ai vainement essayé de faire comme avant, mais là, s'en est trop ! » S'emporta Sasuke.

Sakura était stupéfaite. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui disait ce qu'il pensait depuis qu'il était revenu, et aussi bien la première fois qu'il élevait la voix.

Et c'était atroce.

Jamais, au grand bien jamais de sa petite existence elle ne s'était sentie aussi ébranlée. Oh, bien sûr elle avait eu des coups durs dans sa vie, des coups très durs même ces dernières années, elle s'était sentie triste et perdue, horrifiée, mais jamais aussi fragilisée.

Elle hésitait vaguement entre s'étendre à ses pieds et le supplier de la comprendre et de lui pardonner, et hurler comme une aliénée et s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Malgré le remous de son esprit elle ne réussit pas à trancher et resta ainsi prostrée dans cette même position : les bras ballants, encombrant et les yeux perdus.

Eut-elle raccroché avec la réalité et voulu d'expliquer qu'elle se fut une fois de plus coupée :

- Sasuke, je...

- Non, Sakura, je ne veux pas entendre de fausses excuses ! Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rend compte mais, tout ce qui me restait pour survivre était mon grade de ninja. Et maintenant que je n'en suis plus, qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire ? Attendre de mourir ?

Cette fois si, ce fut pour la jeune femme les paroles de trop :

- Mais justement Sasuke, si j'ai convaincue Tsunade de te suspendre, c'est pour que tu restes en vie ! Tes crises sont particulièrement fortes ces derniers temps, et de missions en missions, ton état s'aggravait, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je te regarde détruire ta santé ? Tant que je n'aurais pas identifié exactement de quoi tu souffres et que je ne t'aurais pas guéri, je t'interdis de mettre ta vie en danger !

- Alors maintenant, tu essayes de me dire que tout ce que tu veux c'est que je ne meure pas ? Mais Sakura, je mourrais bien un jour ! Alors que ça soit demain ou dans plusieurs années où est la différence ? Tout ce qui m'attend maintenant c'est mourir ! Alors pour ça j'aurais au moins souhaité le faire avec honneur sur un champs de bataille.

L'élève de la Limace n'en revenait toujours pas, ébahie, elle eut les larmes aux yeux quand elle lui répondit :

- Alors c'est tout ce que représente la vie pour toi ? La recherche de la mort ?

Puis elle fondit pitoyablement en larmes devant son ex-coéquipier. Oui elle avait honte, mais elle était si triste. Il venait de lui avouer que malgré tout ses efforts, elle avait échoué, encore. Ne pourrait-elle jamais réussir à sauver les personnes qui lui sont chères ?

Avant c'était le mal et l'envie de vengeance qui habitaient Sasuke. Elle avait observé avec ravissement qu'elle s'était totalement envolée de son être. Mais maintenant elle ne pouvait que constater qu'il était devenu lasse de la principale chose à laquelle elle croyait. La Vie. Maintenant elle doutait, serait-elle capable de sauver celle de Sasuke ? C'était son métier, la retenir et insuffler dans ses patients ; mais le brun était comme étranger à toute emprise du monde, il n'allait jamais dans le même sens qu'elle, ils n'étaient tout simplement pas du même monde, se dit elle avec amertume.

Et tout en se sentant encore plus mal, dans ses larmes, ses doutes, ses peines et ses peurs, une voix désormais calme et légèrement curieuse, s'adressa à elle :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voilà qui clôture ce chapitre ! Mais quelle est la suite de ce dialogue ? Quelle sera la réaction de Naruto dans tout ça ?

Et bien rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, qui est pour l'instant mon favori. Surement le fait que l'on comprenne enfin un peu plus Naruto !

Enfin, vous verrez ! Au prochain chapitre donc et... Pensez à ma petite review =3 !


	5. Quatrième Goutte

**Auteur :** May-Cat

**Bêta-Lectrice :** Maki-NekO-sama

**Rating : **T

**Genre :** YAOI / Romance / UR / Angst / Drama

**Couple :** Ah Ah... Bon ok, SasuNaru ...

**Disclamers : **Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Pas à moi en gros, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les emprunter un peu... *.*

**Note : **Voici enfin venir le chapitre 4 ! Oui, je sais il s'est fait attendre, pardon U.U... Merci pour les reviews et merci à ma bêta ! :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Hémorragie Interne**

- Quatrième goutte -

* * *

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Il eut suite à cette question prononcée par une voix qui semblait outrée et particulièrement pleine d'incompréhension une sorte de silence tendu à l'extrême, saturé de doute.

- Tsunade !, insista t-il.

- Bon dieu Naruto, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ?

- Je ne sais pas moi..., fit mine de chercher le blond, " Pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke devrait quitter l'équipe ?", agressa t-il presque le Hokage.

- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas. Et ce n'est sûrement pas à moi de t'en parler ! Et surtout, je pensais t'avoir entendu dire il y a environ deux semaines, de faire ce qu'il me plaisait de lui, que tu n'en avais plus rien à faire !, se défendit la blonde.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'en pensais pas un traître mot des conneries que je t'ai déblatéré !, s'emporta Naruto, plus violemment.

- Bien sûr que je sais, mais je sais aussi que bien que tu n'attendais que son retour, tu as tout fait pour le mettre à l'écart de toi. Alors Naruto, si aujourd'hui tu ne sais rien, c'est en partie de ta faute !, commença t-elle à s'énerver, "Tu sais Naruto, la seule et unique raison pour laquelle Sasuke Uchiwa est aujourd'hui dans ce village, libre et affranchi, c'est parce que je l'ai fait pour toi, entièrement et uniquement pour toi... Qu'est-ce que j'aurai à gagner en lui évitant une mise à mort immédiate exactement ?"

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, comme pour savoir qui avait raison. Bien que dans cette situation il était évidant de savoir qui avait tord.

Deux beaux saphirs enflammés faisaient face au regard qui était devenu accusateur de l'Hokage, sans pouvoir le faire flancher. L'atmosphère était tendue comme un élastique et les deux protagonistes redoutaient qu'il craque, car le choc serait rude. Mais au plus grand étonnement de la blonde plantureuse, ce fut les billes d'eau qui abandonnèrent les premières, vaincues par la vérité.

Naruto laissa vaguement pendre sa tête au bout de son cou, l'air abattu, du point de vue de la seul observatrice de la scène, car ses mèches blondes couvraient le haut de son visage ; mais sans dissimuler la grimace de douleur que formait sa bouche en se tordant sous un fort sentiment de tristesse.

- Naruto ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va. C'est juste que... tu as entièrement raison, articula t-il avec difficulté.

Voyant qu'il était au bord des larmes Tsunade alla vers lui, pour lui monter son soutient, en lui mettant une main chaude et réconfortante sur son épaule bousculée d'inaudibles sanglots.

À ce moment précis elle avait la certitude que tout ce qu'il contenait depuis son arrivée était en train de déborder de son être, comme l'eau d'un vase trop plein. Et peut-être qu'il avait réalisé, aussi, sans doute. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ce qui concerne cet Uchiwa de malheur, soit compliqué et finisse toujours par faire souffrir Naruto ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question, mais ferait tout pour qu'il y ait une fin heureuse à tout cela.

- Je ne suis vraiment qu'un idiot.

- Ne dis pas ça, essaya t-elle réconfortante au possible.

- C'est pourtant la vérité ! Tout ce que je fais, je le fais mal !, commença t-il avant de vraiment fondre en larmes dans les bras protecteurs de la femme qu'il considère comme sa grand-mère et qu'il dépassait aujourd'hui d'une dizaine de centimètres. "Oh, Tsunade, si tu savais comme j'aurai voulu avoir le cran, la volonté... Mais je n'ai pas réussi, cette fois ci. Oublier était trop dur. Tu comprends, après tout ce temps, je n'ai pu que le détester, le haïr ; après tout, c'est bien lui qui répétait que nous n'étions rien pour lui, que **je** n'étais rien pour lui ».

En finissant sa phrase, il se rendit compte qu'il en avait peut-être un peu trop fait en pleurnichant dans les bras du Hokage ; alors il sécha les restes de larmes qui parsemaient son visage, se détacha de la blonde, les lèvres pincées, le regard fuyant.

Tsunade en regardant son visage livide, comme si les larmes avaient emporté les couleurs avec elles, eut mal. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour qu'il soit heureux, alors elle se demanda si c'était vraiment l'épilogue à tout ceci. Elle songea même un instant que c'en était trop pour ses oreilles, mais la volonté de Naruto à lui expliquer sa pensée ou plutôt se justifier était trop importante ; ou bien peut-être avait-il compris ?

- Je me demande encore aujourd'hui, est-ce bien la même personne ? Celle que j'ai aimée, admirée ? Mais le pire c'est que je ne suis même pas sûr que j'ai envie de le savoir... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été capable de lui sourire et le prendre dans mes bras ?

* * *

Un pied devant l'autre, une pensée suivie d'une seconde, un remord s'ajoutant à un deuxième, un sentiment brouillant un millier d'autres ; Sasuke avançait d'un pas brusque, bien que presque inaudible.

Une fine ride entre ses deux sourcils et ses mâchoires serrées laissait croire, à raison, qu'il était complètement égaré dans ses pensées. Son souffle piégé entre ses dents se mourrait sur celles-ci en un petit sifflement que même lui trouvait agaçant, sans pouvoir le stopper. Le monde environnant n'avait aucun impact sur sa silhouette longiligne ni sur son esprit occupé. Il était ailleurs ; mais assurément pas dans un monde meilleur. Car peu importe où Sasuke Uchiwa irait, l'Enfer l'accompagnerait ; il en était persuadé.

Tout en lui n'était que frustration doublée d'incompréhension : d'abord, il perdait la seule chose qui lui restait, fait qui étrangement, ne le dérangea que partiellement et même au fond de son être, dans un coin de son inconscient, l'apaisa. A présent lui même devait se l'avouer, sa place dans l'équipe sept n'était pas envisageable à trop long terme ; plus le temps passait ainsi, plus il se levait le matin avec un inconfort psychologique et totalement désagréable. Inconfort qui se révélait véritable et bien pire en mission avec ses anciens amis.

Anciens, car il ne se sentait plus la force de les revendiquer comme tel. Celui qu'il nommait « Kakashi-sensei » à l'époque n'était à présent devenu qu'une vaste connaissance. Pour ce qu'il en était de Sakura c'était autre chose, ils se voyaient tous les jours sans exception, il pouvait compter sur elle, sans doute, mais il n'était pas décidé à devenir ami avec elle, car il ne l'avait jamais été, même pas quand ils étaient genin, elle était toujours restée juste Sakura, la coéquipière ; et il ne se sentait pas la force de la considérer comme autre chose.

Et quand au troisième membre de l'équipe, il évitait d'y songer. C'était impossible de baliser leur relation, car aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître elle était bien là ; c'était simplement qu'ils n'avaient pas encore choisi l'attitude à adopter et le degré de celle-ci.

Si il l'avait voulu, ils auraient pu reprendre le jeu de leurs jeunes années et redevenir des rivaux-amis, mais le blond n'avait fait aucun pas vers cette solution, alors lui non plus. Ils auraient aussi très bien pu se vouer une haine sans limite ni répit, le brun aurait marché et ils se seraient cordialement détestés. Mais invariablement Naruto était resté dans la neutralité la plus parfaite en sa présence, à presque en broyer le cœur et la raison de Sasuke. Comment faire pour mettre fin à cette impassibilité ? Il l'ignorait.

Alors ils se regardaient juste, passer et traverser le temps, leurs vies, sans jamais interférer. Mais était-ce réellement ce qu'ils voulaient ?

* * *

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle lui dise ça ? C'était vraiment la chose la plus stupide qu'il avait pu entendre en dix-neuf ans de vie.

Bien que cela puisse paraître étrange, tout le temps, il avait agis en priorité avant de se poser les bonnes questions ; sûrement cette impression vicieuse et tenace qui s'était incrustée en lui, comme le tatouage de son triste passé. Profond et terne. Loin, mais sordide.

Il avait la constante impression que si il n'agissait pas immédiatement, il serait trop tard et ça à eut un impact considérable sur sa vie présente. Et pourtant, il était convaincu de haïr les idiots qui n'utilisaient pas leur cervelle avant d'agir ; et finalement, en ce moment même où il était le plus simplement possible en train de renter chez lui, il entraperçu le miroitement de _la solution_. Celle que tous et lui même chercherons certainement un jour.

Si seulement il avait pu la voir en entière ; les paroles de Sakura et celle-ci auraient peut-être pu le sauver...

**xxx**

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?_

_- Je pleure pour toi, articula t-elle particulièrement étonnée qu'il s'adresse à elle sans la moindre exaspération, il semblait juste septique ; peut-être se sentait il stupide d'avoir dit ce qu'il pensait réellement à la rosée._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on pleure pour moi, affirma t-il._

_- Et bien moi si. Tu sais Sasuke, j'ai vraiment cru que tu avais arrêté, mais ce n'est pas le cas ; une fois ne t'aura pas suffit..._

_- Je ne comprend vraiment pas de quoi tu parles Sakura._

_- De ta façon de devoir en permanence haïr quelque chose ! Maintenant que ce n'est plus ton frère, c'est la vie ! Je pensais pourtant que maintenant que tu avais atteint ton but, que ça ne t'avais pas plus avancé tu aurais compris ! Par pitié Sasuke, arrête ce cercle de haine avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Arrête avant de te détruire..._

**xxx**_  
_

Sakura n'était, dans son esprit sombre et emmêlé qu'une personne qu'il reliait à un passé plus heureux que son présent et de ce fait, n'avait pas totalement en aversion sa présence. C'était après tout la seule qui restait avec lui, malgré tout.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle décidé d'embrouiller son esprit ? Ne pensait-elle pas qu'il avait déjà bien assez de choses pour penser sans ça ?

Mais malgré tout ça, il ne la détestait pas. Certes, elle lui avait donné la main pour pouvoir plus facilement le pousser dans un trou, mais comme elle le lui avait dit, n'était-ce pas pour pouvoir mieux le cacher, le protéger de la mort ?

Cette mort dont il n'avait pas peur.

Il ruminait donc le sens des paroles de la rosée dans tout les sens : _« Devoir haïr en permanence quelque chose »_ , il ne le ressentait pas vraiment ce besoin là, mais sans doute quelque pars n'avait-elle pas tort, son passé ne pouvait que lui donner raison. « _Maintenant que ce n'est plus ton frère, c'est la vie »_, non non non, il ne haïssait pas la vie, c'était elle qui était trop injuste et mauvaise avec lui. « _Je pensais pourtant que maintenant que tu avais atteint ton but, que ça ne t'avais pas plus avancé tu aurais compris »._ Mais que devait-il comprendre ? -_la solution_, Sasuke !- entendit t-il d'une petite voix dans sa tête à laquelle il ne porta pas attention.

« _Arrête avant de te détruire.. »,_ il aurait bien aimé, mais à quoi mettre fin ?...

Brusquement, il dut mettre fin à ses élucubrations, coupées par une pierre venant dans sa direction qui heurta sa joue droite avec assez de violence pour le couper superficiellement. Il suivit brièvement du regard l'endroit d'où venait celle-ci, plutôt étonné d'avoir reçu un projectile bien qu'il ne le montra pas, gardant le même air neutre malgré la très fine ligne de mécontentement entre les sourcils, et tomba sur un petit groupe d'enfants à peine âgés de dix ans, dont un souriant plus que raison, vraisemblablement fier de lui.

- C'est quoi votre problème ? Demanda le brun, agacé par l'attitude des plus jeunes.

- Ma maman elle dit que t'es qu'un traître et que tu devrais avoir honte de sortir de chez toi ! Alors c'est bien fait, na !, rigola de nouveau le petit.

Sasuke ne réagit pas plus ; ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, ce n'était que des enfants et dieu qu'il les haïssait ces petites créatures sans défense et détestable, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre eux. Alors il fit comme si de rien n'était et continua son chemin, en tâtant la goutte de sang qui s'échappait à peine de l'écorchure qu'ils avaient causée, agacé et même légèrement vexé.

Mais ne s'y attendant plus, en baissant sa vigilance, il se reçu un autre caillou, cette fois si à l'arrière du crâne, le faisant légèrement perdre l'équilibre. Mais il n'y fit pas plus attention et continua sa route. Car de toute façon, pensa t-il ces gosses finiront bien par se lasser de le prendre pour cible.

Mais il se trompait, et il ne s'en lassèrent pas. Et sûrement, ne s'en lasseraient jamais. Apparemment les habitants de ce village étaient comme lui du point de vue de Sakura : ils avaient besoin de haïr quelque chose ou quelqu'un ; et en l'occurrence, pour l'instant c'était lui, pensa t-il avec aigreur.

* * *

_"Mes ennemis me font beaucoup d'honneur : ils s'acharnent après moi comme si j'avais de l'avenir..."_

**[Sacha Guitry] **

**

* * *

**

Quand trois coups résonnèrent sur sa porte d'entrée, Sakura était en train de cuisiner, absorbée par sa recette. L'heure du souper arrivait à grand pas et en jeune femme prévoyante, elle s'y était mise de bonne heure. Elle releva alors la tête de sa casserole, retira prestement son tablier, le lançant dans un coin de la pièce et traversa tout en long son appartement pour aller ouvrir, malgré elle curieuse de savoir qui cela pouvait bien être, n'attendant personne ce soir là.

Et ce qu'elle trouva derrière sa porte l'étonna quelque peu. Sans s'en rendre compte elle souleva un de ses fins sourcils et ouvrit la bouche en une petite fente bien avant de parler, trop ébahie.

- Naruto ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda t-elle en s'abstenant de lui demander d'entrer.

- Je vais être bref, qu'est-ce que Sasuke a qui l'empêche de faire partir de l'équipe ?, questionna t-il à son tour prestement.

Il semblait vraiment pressé ; son corps tremblait légèrement et son visage trahissait son impatience ; ce qui fut le coup de grâce pour Sakura qui n'avait plus vue d'expression faciale décente de sa part depuis un bon moment.

- Bref ? Vraiment ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude que tu ne t'attardes pas avec moi, fit-elle, acide.

- Sakura, s'il te plait..., répondit-il plus ennuyé que suppliant.

- Non Naruto, toi « s'il te plait ». Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote ! Ne penses pas que tu peux débarquer ici, me demander ce que tu veux, puis partir comme si de rien était !

Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'esquisser un son. Maintenant qu'elle était partie elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter avant de lui avoir dit le fond de sa pensée, comme une locomotive trop bien élancée.

- Ça fait presque trois semaines et tu ne nous as pas adressé un mot, ni à moi, ni à Sasuke. Tu n'as pas pris de ses nouvelles, tu l'as ignoré de façon complètement puérile et maintenant tu viens la bouche en cœur, t'enquérir de son état de santé ?

Sa voix avait au moins augmenté d'un ton sur sa dernière phrase, désormais, elle était furieuse ; elle avait même agrippé l'encadrement de la porte en dernier recours à sa colère, enfonçant ses doigts dans le bois, imprimant son empreinte ; ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Et Naruto de son côté sentait pondre la colère en lui de la même façon que sa coéquipière, et riposta :

- Et toi Sakura ? Si je ne me trompe, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu étais bien contente d'avoir quelqu'un à utiliser puis à jeter sans sentiments !, puis son regard fut comme éclairé par une pensée qu'il se dépêcha de mettre par oral, avec le ton le plus acerbe de son répertoire. « Peut-être même que tu comptes utiliser aussi Sasuke ? »

- La ferme Naruto !, s'empressa t-elle de dire, comme ayant peur que quelqu'un l'ai entendu. « On avait dit qu'on en parlait plus ! »

Il renifla dédaigneusement, tout d'un coup il se sentait vraiment amer.

- Bien sur, c'est plus facile ainsi. Et maintenant tu vas me sortir le numéro de la pauvre fille perdue et fragile ?

- Arrête ça Naruto, et immédiatement, rétorqua t-elle entre ses dents, le visage crispé ; ses paroles sonnaient exactement comme des menaces. Ce qui calma instantanément le blond.

- Je cherche des réponses Sakura. Je suis désolé de ne pas être plus présent, mais ça fait encore mal et c'était mieux ainsi, de toute façon...

- Bien, alors je suis désolée moi aussi, mais je ne peux rien t'apprendre. Si tu veux ce genre de réponse il va falloir que tu t'adresses au principal concerné.

Puis sans autre forme de procès elle lui ferma la porte au nez, comme une phrase à laquelle on met un point final. Net et un peu brutal, mais qui laisse plein de questions derrière.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui Sasuke ferma sa porte à clef, une certaine façon de dire à d'éventuels visiteurs qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

Il tâta un instant la peau rougie par les pierres de ses bras qui le brulait légèrement, bien qu'il n'en ai cure. Puis il pensa à son arcade ouverte qui saignait et dont le filet de sang commençait à coaguler contre son visage, entrainant avec lui une ou deux mèches de ses cheveux corbeau.

Il commença donc par la salle de bain dans laquelle il prit une douche rapide, qui détendit ses muscles après sa mission, nettoya le sang, fit couler ses pensées et lui remit les idées un peu plus en ordre, enfin, dans la mesure du possible. En sortant il inspecta son visage opalin et fut prit d'une vague envie de briser la glace dans laquelle il se mirait, envie pas très tenace, mais qui fut plutôt intense pendant une fraction de seconde.

Alors il détourna le regard, en notant les diverses petites plaies qui parsemaient son corps que pour sûr Sakura ne manquerait pas. Et il en soupira d'avance déjà près à ce faire morigéner, alors qu'il lui mentirait en lui disant qu'il s'était entraîné avec ses contre-indications.

Ce soir là, il se sentait vraiment éreinté par sa journée, par ses émotions. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : dormir. Ou peut-être que tout s'efface et à jamais.

De son même pas souple, mais plus lent que d'habitude il prit la route de la pièce à vivre de sa grande demeure. Enfin, à vivre était un bien grand mot compte tenu de l'endroit. Alors là, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il se retrouva assis sur le sol froid.

Et il restait simplement là, prostré sans un bruit dans la même position, se fondant dans le paysage gris et terne de sa vieille maison vide. Il était tellement immobile que quiconque le voyant ainsi se demanderait si seulement il respirait encore. Il semblait regarder le sol fait de planche de bois plutôt usées avec le temps, aussi à cause des divers produits corrosifs utilisés pour faire partir le sang de son clan décimé.

Son visage se faisait sans expression notable, il en avait eu assez pour la journée. Il aurait aimé, sans un bruit s'effacer, mais depuis longtemps déjà il avait appris que dans ce monde on ne pouvait pas avoir tout ce qu'on voulait. La-bas, au dehors de sa maison grinçante et sombre ils étaient là, à le haïr, à vouloir même sa mort et cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Du moins, il le croyait.

Plus il inspectait sa propre vie, sa valeur et sa qualité, plus il ne pouvait empêcher à ses pensées de s'égarer. C'était assez dur pour lui de se concentrer sur quelque chose qu'il essayait d'ignorer.

Parce qu'en réalité il n'était que comme cette grande bâtisse dans laquelle il avait aimé vivre un temps et que maintenant il ne pouvait plus voir sans avoir mal d'une certaine manière, seul ici. Il lui était si semblable : la même devanture intrigante qui était attirante et repoussante à la fois. A l'intérieur, il était aussi délabré que cet endroit, ses murs étaient fissurés et la peinture légèrement écaillée ; la maison avait quelque chose de décalé, paraissait ne pas appartenir au village, ou du moins plus maintenant.

C'était austère et pas chaleureux du tout. On était juste poussé à y entrer, mais on n'y restait jamais bien longtemps, ce n'était pas vraiment accueillant. Et puis c'était si vide...

Pas un bruit, les volets n'étaient jamais totalement ouverts et même à certains endroits étaient encore clos. Une vague sombre et morose planait dans l'air et venait entourer presque vicieusement quiconque se trouvant sur son passage. Une aura torturée entre les souvenirs noirs et douloureux, et la douce et étouffante mélancolie des jours heureux. Jamais personne ne pourrait être heureux dans une maison comme celle-ci.

Il resserra brièvement ses genoux contre son torse, posant doucement sa tête contre ceux-ci en fermant les yeux, se laissant glisser dans un sommeil plein de cauchemars.

* * *

Ses yeux ne voyaient plus rien et ses pensées n'arrivaient plus à se mettre au clair. Confus, ça oui, il l'était.

Il avait bien essayé de fermer les yeux, sur beaucoup de choses ; beaucoup trop ; parce que maintenant, ce qu'il avait essayé de fuir le suivait même dans l'ombre sous ses paupières. Il lui suffisait de perdre sa concentration une seconde, d'oublier de rester concentrer sur son itinéraire, son entraînement ou même ce qu'il comptait manger le soir même et c'était un regard sombre qu'il voyait, une aura ténébreuse qu'il sentait et des paroles qu'il connaissait dorénavant par cœur et qui faisait toujours aussi mal qu'il entendait.

Oh oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vraiment souhaité effacer quelqu'un de sa mémoire, se réveiller un matin, en se sentant neuf, léger et joyeux et se dire « Tiens, tout va bien aujourd'hui ».

Enfin, malgré ce qu'il pouvait penser, quelque part au fond de lui même il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas totalement maudire les derniers événements, parce que d'une certaine façon, qu'il ne pouvait lui même pas bien expliquer, il se sentait plus... vivant.

Surement dû à la haine violente qu'il avait ressentie au début. Peut-être aussi un peu de nostalgie du temps où il n'était qu'un jeune genin intrépide et insouciant.

C'était bien ce sentiment de vivacité qui faisait qu'il ne se sentait pas entièrement bien. Fallait-il donc qu'il souffre pour se sentir en vie ? Était-il à ce point un cas désespéré ? Pouvait-on simplement être soulagé comme il l'était et meurtri à la fois ?

Il s'était bien rendu compte qu'avec tout ça, ses doutes, ses souvenirs qu'il avait pris des années à enfouir, son égoïsme du moment et sa peur, il avait mal fait. Ceci étant dit, il restait certain que même si ça avait été encore une fois à refaire, il aurait effectué les même gestes, dit les même choses. Cruelles ou futiles soient-elles.

Cette dernière pensée, aussi vraie fut-elle, le fit s'arrêter dans son chemin.

Il l'avait ressenti ainsi. La peur, la haine et l'indécision. Mais, et Sakura ? Et... _lui_ ?

Du côté de son équipière de toujours il avait cru comprendre que cela avait été une sorte de soulagement ; un de perdu pour un de retrouvé ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle, elle n'avait pas hésité, elle l'avait trouvé et fait comme si il ne s'était rien passé ses six dernières années. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il supposait, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour comprendre la jeune femme, et souvent il se disait qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir le même mode de fonctionnement.

Par contre, par le passé, _lui_, il avait toujours été capable de le comprendre. C'était comme inné, et fréquemment il se disait qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensembles. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas si différents, les deux faces opposées d'une même pièce. Cette idée, il ne savait pas encore si elle devait le rendre heureux ou tout simplement l'enfoncer encore plus dans la certitude qu'il n'était que sa punition personnelle ; sa plaie qui ne cicatrisait jamais, sa peur la plus profonde, son obsession la plus noire, son songe le plus doux, son ambition la plus grande.

Son rêve, sa hantise, son délice...

* * *

**Note de fin :** Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Personnellement moi je l'aime bien :)

Par contre pour la venue du prochain chapitre, elle est assez approximative, étant donné que je l'ai à peine commencé, mais si ça peut vous rassurer, je ferai tout pour qu'il soit en ligne avant 2011 ^^!

Bref, ici on comprend un peut mieux se que ressent Naruto pour Sasuke et l'inverse ! Mais en même temps la relation Naruto/Sakura devient tendue ! Alors que va nous réserver le prochain chapitre ?

Vous le saurez prochainement ! Et si vous êtes arrivé là, merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ma petite fic et j'espère que vous lirez aussi le prochain chapitre.

Au fait, une petite review en passant ? (Pleeeeeease !) ;D

_May-Cat_


End file.
